


光何作用｜胜负欲

by Jess0516



Category: R1SE (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:06:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26219101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jess0516/pseuds/Jess0516
Relationships: 光何作用 - Relationship, 夏之光/何洛洛
Kudos: 9





	光何作用｜胜负欲

py吃醋pwp

夏之光睡不着出门喝水的时候，听到了隔壁房门咔哒的声音。  
他转过头，看到何洛洛正站在他的房间门口，衣衫整齐，是刚从外面回来的样子。  
“今天回来这么晚？”夏之光拿捏着语气里的漫不经心。  
何洛洛歪头看他，漂亮的脸上露出如常的自在的笑，慢吞吞地回答里带着七分懵懂：“就是，就是……和朋友玩，没看好时间，不小心晚了嘛。”  
不小心而已。何洛洛看着他，一双眼睛在月光的映照下几乎闪闪发光。  
夏之光哦了一声，何洛洛就转回去推开他自己的房间，房门快要关上的时候被人伸手拦住了。何洛洛抬头，夏之光对他笑笑：“你等我一下呗。”  
“你要干什么嘞？”何洛洛嘟嘟嘴。  
“喝杯水啊，不然我为什么半夜出门。”夏之光的语调轻松。  
何洛洛的眼睫垂下来：“我还要洗澡，你随意啦。”  
夏之光转去厨房。他们现在住的房间里各自都有浴室，自然不也会缺一个电水壶，但夏之光的坏了，他今天才发现，不得已要去厨房喝水。他在厨房折腾了一会儿，回到何洛洛的房门前，房门看起来关上了，却没有上锁，伸手一推就推开了。  
房门的构造都是一样的，夏之光熟练地反锁，坐在何洛洛的沙发上。拿出手机之前他还是随意地四下看了看。沙发前的茶几上就有电水壶，但夏之光没想过来何洛洛这里蹭一口水喝，似乎这样是很合理的；摆着床那一侧的灯是昏暗的，从夏之光这里看视线被屏风挡了大半，但他能想象出来床上的样子，何洛洛算是他们团里比较喜欢整理东西的人，房间不会一天一个模样；浴室的门则是紧闭的，流水声和隐约的水汽从门缝里透出来，何洛洛换下的衣服扔在在门口的脏衣篓里，随意地堆叠着。  
夏之光徜徉在网络世界他的海域的时候，听见何洛洛的声音：“光光？”浴室的房门打开一条缝，一大片水雾伴随着何洛洛软腻的声音冒出来，“我发现这条浴巾脏了，你能帮我再拿一条嘛？”  
浴巾在何洛洛卧室里衣橱右下角第二个抽屉里，夏之光发现他记得太清楚了，这是他少数的会在何洛洛的房间里用到的东西。抽屉里躺着若干条浴巾，灰色的带着软毛的那条是夏之光自己用的，买来就直接放在了何洛洛的房间。他很不怀好意地拿了这条过去，何洛洛从浴室的门缝里深出一个湿漉漉的脑袋和一只胳膊来接住。  
“你好幼稚。”何洛洛不满地抱怨，声音软软的，但还是很乖地接过去。夏之光耐心地在门口等了三分钟，何洛洛就裹着他的浴巾出来了，带着一大摊潮湿温暖的味道，灰扑扑的浴巾衬得他胸口的皮肤白得反光。  
他们喜欢直奔正题，夏之光直接把何洛洛抱过来扔到了床上，两个人一起撞上去搞得一张大床不堪重负地轻响。何洛洛埋怨他粗暴，但夏之光只管把他的浴巾拆开，低头吮住何洛洛胸前的嫣红乳珠。那里是相当敏感的地方，何洛洛连声音都软软地打着颤，但还是锲而不舍地要把话说完：“下次……唔……下次先让我把头发……唔……吹干。”  
他的头发用毛巾擦过了，但还带着潮气，在枕头上晕出一团深色。他整个人也带着潮气，眼角开始发红，眼神柔软湿润得像液体。  
夏之光顺着往上吻过去，动作突然停顿了一下。何洛洛本来哼哼着微眯起眼睛，察觉对方的异常，从懒散的状态里睁开眼睛看着他：“怎么啦光光？”叠词的昵称他向来喊得柔软亲密。  
夏之光盯着何洛洛脖子后侧方那块红痕——显然就是吻痕——有什么感觉骤然从胃里翻涌上来，又慢慢地沉寂下去，莫名的灼烫汇聚在他的太阳穴上。  
他们不是从属彼此的关系，也不是独一无二的，夏之光想。但此刻何洛洛被压在他身下，目光柔软迷离，甜腻的声音呼唤着他的名字，仿佛可以随意被他掌握。  
夏之光三两下把自己宽松的睡衣扯了下去。一边俯身去亲吻何洛洛的嘴唇，一边揉搓着他腿心的软肉。他们不常接吻，何洛洛呜咽了两声，夏之光只是把他乱晃的脑袋扶住：“不要乱动，会咬到你的。”他低声警告，何洛洛睁大了眼睛，乖乖把舌头递给他。  
欲望在他的身体里乱窜，激起不受控制的暴躁情绪来，夏之光随意用手指在何洛洛的后穴里搅动了几下，沉着脸把性器埋进何洛洛的身体里。  
骤然的胀痛让何洛洛的脸皱起来，他低低地呜咽了一声：“光光怎么不戴套呀？”话没说完就又被夏之光吞进了嘴里。毕竟他们也是队友，对于对方的身体健康状况还有几分信心，何洛洛没有再问，只是觉得夏之光今天好像格外热衷于亲他，他有点喘不过气，娇气地在心里埋怨，嘴唇都要被咬破了嘞。  
何洛洛的身体里柔软湿热，软肉裹着夏之光的性器，舒服的感觉让他额角发涨。他知道何洛洛有洗澡的时候先自己扩张的习惯，可心里还是不爽。这么软这么会吸，谁操出来的啊。  
他的视线下移，盯着何洛洛脖子上的红痕，心里想的话不知觉就说出了口。何洛洛啊了一声，无辜的眼睛水盈盈的：“是光光啊。”  
他的目光好真诚，但夏之光自顾地断定这是双会骗人的眼睛，就像何洛洛早上出门时说会在十点前回来时一样。对待这种漂亮的小骗子就是不用客气，让他疼他会才知道不能总是用他那双过分多情的眼睛乱盯着人。  
夏之光粗暴地抽插起来，粗烫的性器整根抽出整跟插入，耻骨撞在何洛洛的臀肉上啪啪做声。他开始得有些突然，何洛洛几乎尖叫了一声，眼睛逐渐在水汽里失焦：“光光慢点轻点，我疼呀，你慢点嘛。”他呢喃着，夏之光在心里回复他，胡说的小骗子，你明明就喜欢疼一点。他舔了舔何洛洛的耳垂：“慢什么呢，你不是很舒服吗？”  
他的耳垂也敏感得过分，何洛洛呜咽着躲了一点，模糊不清地求饶。夏之光提醒他注意一下音量：“喊得这么好听，想让隔壁和楼上的人也一起过来吗？”他张开一只手，虚压在何洛洛的脖子上，好像随时准备掐下去。何洛洛的身体一下子绷紧了，下面咬得夏之光几乎爽得身体战栗。何洛洛的声音低下来，他含住自己的两根手指，带着哭腔模糊地控诉：“光光今天好坏。”多余的唾液顺着他的手指和嘴角流出来。  
“怎么还说我，我操得你不爽吗？”夏之光声音也软下来，听起来简直阳光正派，装无辜又不是何洛洛的专有技能。他体力好，技术好，这么些时间却越战越勇，不信何洛洛是不爽的。  
夏之光等待着温顺的回答，何洛洛却好像叛逆期回来了，一个字也不应答。夏之光不耐烦起来，又问了一遍爽不爽，何洛洛才敷衍地嗯了一声。他是太沉迷了，快感浸润的身体里散发出惬意的懒惰，身体软得像一滩水，双腿无力地勾在夏之光身上。夏之光却不满意何洛洛这样的状态，他越操越重，撞得床都要响起来。何洛洛几乎含不住自己的手指，差点又尖叫了一声，积累的唾液从他的嘴角漏下去，和溢出来的泪水缠在一起。  
“不，不要，光光，”何洛洛呜咽着求饶，“慢点，求你慢点，哥哥。”  
这一声哥哥几乎让夏之光的性器胀得更硬了。  
他们也没有一直保持同一个姿势，中途夏之光把何洛洛抱起来，让他在上面自己动。何洛洛已经被他搞得目光涣散，泪光点点，软得撑不起来，双手在身后勉强支在床上，磨磨蹭蹭地动着两下。  
何洛洛其实不喜欢骑乘的姿势，大小姐确实在床上就是要人伺候着才会觉得舒服，但是被夏之光抱起来他也懒得反抗，顺着夏之光的期待上下动了一会儿，麻麻痒痒的感觉不知道是在勾着谁。  
最后还是夏之光把他按倒在床上，濒临高潮时指尖抚着何洛洛的喉结，低头在他的肩膀上留下一口牙印。  
他紧紧抵着射在何洛洛的身体里，然后用手帮他打出来。何洛洛无力地抬手抗议了一下，最后只是懒洋洋地在床上窝成一团。夏之光抱他去浴室清理，何洛洛也只是哼哼了两声，半睡不醒地黏在夏之光身上，像个软绵绵的糯米团子。  
他们在狭小的浴室里又续了半场，何洛洛不想靠在冰凉的瓷砖上，只好挂在夏之光身上。小哭包眼泪又溢出来，夏之光舔了口他的泪水，问他我操得你爽吗？何洛洛软乎乎地亲亲他的脸颊，光光最好光光最厉害了。  
夏之光满足而空虚起来。

第二天赵让去敲何洛洛的门，他们约好了一起出去玩。他们收拾好准备出门的时候夏之光正从楼梯上下来，随口一问他们准备去干什么。  
“我和小阿让去逛街啊。”何洛洛应答。赵让系好鞋带也站起来：“你要一起去吗？”  
夏之光站在楼梯上看过去，何洛洛仰起头，甜甜地笑了一下。

FIN

彩蛋  
无辜何洛：其实脖子上真地只是虫子咬的啦。


End file.
